Choices
by DarkShady
Summary: When Hiccup is sent on a mission by the Brotherhood of Assassins, Hiccup is forced to make a life or death decision. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T for language, and blood. Thanks to my friend Smuggler for helping me with this story.


**A/N: Hey guys, whats up. I'm back with a new fanfic, 'Choices'. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Hiccups eyes slowly opened as he felt something nudging him in the stomach. Eyes opening fully he realized that Toothless was the one nudging him, telling him that it was time to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, Hiccup lazily sat up, before running his hands through his hair. Toothless bumped his nose against his riders face and then licked him. "Ugh." Hiccup groaned in disgust as he wiping the slobber off of his face. "You know that doesn't wash out." As annoyed as Hiccup was, he was happy to actually be able spend some time with his best friend without them being on a mission or training. Technically he was on a mission right now, but the mission technically didn't start until I arrived at my target island. Eight years ago Hiccup arrived in Rome, after running away with Toothless the night before he had to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, and a lot had changed since then. In those eight years Hiccup had joined and trained with the Brotherhood of Assassins, where he became one of their most skilled members. Throughout his years of training with the assassins, Hiccup and Toothless had carried out many deadly missions for the Brotherhood, and had killed copious amounts of people.

His current assigned mission was to travel to an island somewhere in the Viking archipelago and eliminate a warlord/chief who has been thought to be in league with the Templars. Hiccup wasn't told the name of his target or the name of the island. He was only given the location of the island, and the name of a contact that would be waiting for him in a Tavern there.

Hiccup's contact was expecting him to arrive on the island yesterday; however, Hiccup was delayed by a thunder storm that forced him and Toothless to take shelter in a cave. They had crossed into the Archipelago last night around midnight, and after flying for another hour or so, they decided to land on a small rock formation and rest for the night. Now it was morning and it was time to move on.

After Hiccup had given Toothless his breakfast, which consisted of six fish, and after Hiccup had eaten his breakfast, they took off, flying north.

-Time Skip-

 _Four Hours Later_

"There it is bud." Hiccup said pointing to a small mountainous island. "Now, from here we head north/east." Turning north east, Hiccup couldn't help feel as though he had seen this island before. However, he just shrugged it off as merely a random feeling of Déjà vu.

Flying for another thirty minutes, Hiccup heard someone shout for help. Looking around Hiccup saw a small boat that was sinking. On the boat he saw one person on the boat, curled up with there face pressed against their knees. "Down there Toothless!" Hiccup shouted pointing towards the boat. While flying down, towards the boat, Hiccup quickly put on his hood as well as a piece of cloth that was meant to cover his face and conceal his identity.

Landing on the boat, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and rushed over to the person. The person must have heard them land because the person was looking up at Hiccup. Much to Hiccups surprise it was a girl. She had long hair that was as dark as the night, and emerald green eyes. She looked to be around the same age as him, maybe a year younger or older. "Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

She didn't reply. All she could do is point at the Toothless, with fear written all over her face. "That's Toothless. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Hiccup explained, trying to calm her down. The girl looked at Toothless and then back to her rescuer. "Trust me." All she did was nod as if to say alright. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." She replied, shaking her head.

"What's your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Heather." She replied.

"Well Heather, unless you plan on swimming to land, I suggest you come with me." He said before extending his hand for her to help her up.

"Alright." She said. Taking his hand, Hiccup helped the girl stand up, and helped her onto the dragon. Getting on, Hiccup took off, continuing his journey north/east.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it was so short. I promise I'll try to make future chapters longer. Feel free to review, follow and favorite. As always stay frosty and I'll talk to you guys later.**


End file.
